


Ask

by mab



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mab/pseuds/mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“All you ever have to do is ask, Ianto.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Response to kink_las' 'first time' challenge. My first Torchwood fic...

The first time Jack ties him up is the right after Beth commits suicide by Torchwood. Everyone else has gone home, but Ianto stuck around to get the blood up. It was best to do it as soon as possible. No sense in letting the blood set in over night.

He doesn’t allow himself to be startled when Jack calls his name, suddenly behind him. Ianto can hear Jack come to a stop behind him and he relaxes his white-knuckled grip on the scrub brush - his only outward concession that Jack just startled him.

He leans his head back, as far as it can go and bows his back just enough to look up at Jack. "What can I do for you, sir?" He asks, with a hint of a smirk on his face, in his voice, though he is careful to leave most of his expression blank. All part of the game.

Jack seems slightly miffed that he didn't scare Ianto. Ianto thinks it might be a hobby of Jack's: startling him, catching him off guard. It is part of the reason Jack likes naked hide-and-seek so much. It’s the vulnerability of being naked in the dark, and sometimes Ianto can't help but cry out when Jack catches him (that may be from where Jack likes to ‘tag’ him, though). Of course, it always ends rather nicely, too, so that may be the fun of it. He is a fan of the game.

When Jack doesn’t say anything right away, Ianto goes back to cleaning the stain. It gets a reaction quickly, another step in their game.

Jack's hand presses against the back of his head, tilts his head back to the angle it was. It is a gentle motion, but it is insistent enough that Ianto _has_ to move with him.

"Why’d you get in the chair?" Jack asks, and Ianto knows Jack knows the answer, even if Ianto didn't before Jack asked. He didn't like that, when Jack figured things out about him before Ianto himself did. That, combined with Jack starting their conversation in the middle rather than the start, makes him feel slightly off balance. He knows what Jack means, he couldn’t help himself from sitting in the chair, slipping his hands in the cuffs. And he realized everyone was looking a him, so he fell back on his dark sense of humor. No one asked questions. Well, other than Jack.

"Wasn't the chair itself.” He answers, voice strained from the angle his neck is at, like his words are pushing against gravity.

He watches the smile spread across Jack's face. A smile he's seen many times. A smile that goes right to his cock. "No?" Jack asks, though he knows Ianto’s answer. "What was it, then?"

For a moment, he can only look at Jack, trying to read the man's face upside down, because this is one of those moments, when something stirs in his belly that is scarier and headier than lust, and Ianto needs It is another step away into the darker parts of sex, away from his comfortable, previously vanilla (and straight) sex life. "The straps." His voice is not quite right as he answers, too much rawness in it, but it’s the truth.

Jack beams down at him, and the effect is almost dizzying. Ianto licks his lips, aware of how dry they are, of how dry his mouth is, suddenly. His heart is pounding crazily in his chest, a bird slamming against the insides, begging ‘catch me, catch me.’

"Thought so." Jack confirms, reaching down to pull Ianto to his feet.

Jack’s chest presses against his back, he can feel Jack's pulse twice Jack’s heart pounding against him, and well, the second is pressing against his ass, throbbing and making Ianto throb in response.  
Jack's right hand slides down the length of his arm, hand circling tight around Ianto's wrist and that cuts off all air to his brain. And blood, though that may be going other places. His breath catches in his throat and he can feel Jack's grin as the man presses a kiss to Ianto's neck. Before he can take another breath, Jack has his other wrist too. Only then does Ianto realize the scrub brush is still in his right hand and he lets it go.

He knows Jack's pleased by his body’s responses. Can feel it radiating off the man, and it makes his belly warm. "All you had to do was ask, Ianto." Jack's voice is close, in his ear at a whisper, brushing against his earlobe in the most obscene way.

"I'm askin' now." He is barely able to get the words out.

"Say it. Tell me what you want." Jack has a thing for making him talk dirty. Probably because Ianto has a thing for not.

"I want to be restrained." He gives, as teeth close around his earlobe and tug more than bite. Lashes tickle his cheek. For a minute, he thinks he’ll need new trousers (wouldn’t be the first), but he regains a modicum of control.

"Good." Is Jack's response before turning, pulling Ianto with him, towards Jack’s office and the bed underneath.

What follows is so _amazing_ that the word ‘sex’ seems to fail itself with the limits of its meaning. Ianto is left boneless and breathless, actually trembling from the release, from the sheer bliss still tickling through his veins. Not for the first time, Ianto Jones is left in Captain Jack Harkness’ bed dimly worried that he will never be able to function again because his mind, body and soul feel so damn brilliant and will refuse to revert back to normal.

Jack grins at him, runs his thumb over the raw inside of one of his wrists before dipping his head down and letting his lips follow the path his thumb made.

“All you ever have to do is ask, Ianto.” Jack repeats.

And he will. After _that_ , he will.  
+++  
END


End file.
